Golden Sun Dodgeball
by Royal Swordsman
Summary: A parody off of the popular movie, Dodgeball. Isaac and Co make a team to compete in the international dodgeball tournament for a cash prize of 1 billion gs coins. PG13 just like the movie. Updated: CH.5: Some like it fast...
1. Introduction

Golden Sun Dodgeball Association of Golden Sun:  
Chapter 1  
  
Hello, all you very big Golden Sun supporters, 'tis I Royal Swordsman, the man who was exiled a while ago. I am back for this short while, so not really back. I thought that a parody of the popular movie: Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story, was necessary to the Golden Sun community. If the idea has already been taken, screw you.  
  
It all happened in Vale, outside of some good public building where everyone met, a diner of sort. There was a poster advertising the first annual Dodgeball Tournament for the entire Golden Sun world, and there was a cash prize that followed, $1,000,000,000 Golden Sun coins. All Golden Sun coins were made of gold, but the sun on the front was made of silver. Else you would be unable to see the sun, and people wanted you to see the sun, since the world revolved around it. But you could not look at the sun--- well you could, but those who did were idiots. Now on with the story, so when the average group walked outside the diner, there was a crowd gathered around the single hanging poster, advertising this great tournament. To enter, people however, must win a regional qualifying match, and there was one as the sign had read down the street at the fountain of Vale. They set up a makeshift dodgeball court, and were having the regional qualifying match there.  
Perhaps it was the crowds that attracted the group, Garet ran over and jostled with the crowd, and Isaac and Co watched Garet's red hair make its way through the group. It arrived at the front and looked upon the poster, and five minutes later he came back.  
'It's a dodgeball tournament, and there is a cash prize of 1 billion!'  
'1 billion,' Mia exclaimed,' wait... are you sure you read it correctly, as in three sets of zeros after the one?'  
'Yes, Mia, I have eyes! I can read!'  
'Good for you, now what did it say,' Ivan muttered.  
'The tournament is for anyone who wins a regional qualifying match, which is happening tomorrow at the fountain. According to the rules in this fancy book they were giving out,' Garet showed everyone the glossy covered rulebook. 'According to this, people who want to qualify must make a team of six and meet at the fountain by 5:00 pm today.'  
'Well, 1 billion coins would make a wallet a great deal larger, I could give to more charities,' Isaac said.  
'I could buy a new sword, and maybe even other weapons,' Garet said.  
'I could buy steroids so I could be big and strong like the rest of you guys!' Ivan exclaimed.  
'I could go shopping for more clothes than this blue thing I wear around all the time!' Mia said, happily.  
'I could... I could... Oh! I could register my name as Picard not Piers,' Piers said. The group shook their head,  
'Piers... you're not from Star Trek, so shut up!' everyone yelled at once.  
'I could buy clothes that fit me!' Felix exclaimed.  
'So guys, what are we waiting for? Let's go to the fountain now!' Isaac said. They all ran down the stairs and through the streets and alleys to the fountain where an announcer was telling people about the tournament,  
'Hear ye, hear ye, all you men and you manly women, there is a tournament for you, the first annual dodgeball tournament of Golden Sun. The GSDAGS (Golden Sun Dodgeball Association of Golden Sun) has started up and those who wish to enter the tournament must place in tomorrow's regional qualifying match! Enter teams of six here!' Isaac and Co rushed over to sign up, but when writing down Mia's name and pointing her out, they stopped,  
'Sir, dodgeball is a violent contact sport, is she up to it? You could serve as the team's manager instead if you wish?' the man at the desk said.  
'I suppose,' Mia said,' I don't want to hurt myself.'  
'Than who are we going to put in for the 6th guy?' Garet said. The air turned cool, and suddenly right in front of the man someone appeared,  
'I will...'  
'Alex?' Piers said, awkwardly.  
'Yeah, its me, I want to play for the good guys this time.' The man at the desk looked to Isaac, who was already determined as team captain,  
'Do you agree?'  
'Yes, put him on the team.' The announcer stood up,  
'We have another team! The Valeian Adepts, starring captain Isaac. Other members include, Garet, Ivan, Felix, Alex and Piers! The team manager is Mia, and the colors are green and brown.  
  
In all other parts of the world, teams were signing up for the dodgeball tournament, one team was a very infamous team from the east, while others ranged far and near. Soldiers from Tolbi formed a team, while mercenaries from Kalay took a stand as well. There were others, those tree living people from the east somewhere, and people coming from every city in the known world. Away in what was once his hometown that he built to greatness was Royal Swordsman. His city had not been destroyed, but it was mostly abandoned. The streets were empty, while he sat in his office on one of the higher levels in his tower. On his computer screen was this advertisement, an agent from Vault sent it to him to read, along with a message, "what do you think of it?" He snapped his fingers, and a maid (a former café worker) walked in,  
'Jane... tell them I have decided...' She bowed and retreated to another room, and again she appeared, now with many others. Royal Swordsman looked over the group assembled here, once great now humbled. Well, not really humbled, but ignored and forgotten.  
'Imperial Swordsman, Zithromax, Top Gear, Mr. Bigg, and alas Mercurio... five members, and with me six. Men, we have a mission today, that could win us a whole lot of coins.'  
'Oh? How much,' Zithromax asked.  
'1 billion...' The group remained silent, until Mr. Bigg exclaimed,  
'Well, what are we waiting for?'  
'A golden sun character, I suppose,' Imperial said,' else someone will report our very speaking now... how about your agent, Top Gear, the crazy guy from what is it... Lali...vero?'  
'Faran? He could serve as team manager, I suppose,' Top Gear said. Faran appeared after Top Gear spoke,  
'Top Gear, I would be honored to be on your dodgeball team, please?' Top Gear looked to Royal,  
'How about it?'  
'What else are we going to do?'  
'You're in, Faran.' Top Gear said. Imperial walked over to the screen, and said,  
'Wait, what will the team be, and the colors?'  
'Can't be IRC related, people will know its us. How about the... Vis Ventus?' Zithromax said.  
'Violent Wind? No, something different, something else... the Twilight Falcons.... The Falcons of Twilight? Shadow Eagles... Eagles of Shadow? Eagles at Dusk.........?'  
'Silver Eagles,' Imperial said,' with colors of silver and black...'  
  
So signing off for now, yours truly, Royal Swordsman. 


	2. Valian Adepts vs Troop 417

Golden Sun Dodgeball Association of Golden Sun:  
Chapter 2:  
  
The sun rose in the east, and Isaac rolled out of his bed; Mia was already up and he heard her making breakfast downstairs. They had been married after the journey was over, and they built a house right next to the old house in Vale. Isaac and Mia del Sol, a very prestigious family in Vale, and many people looked up to the couple, they did save the world, right? In other houses in Vale, the others were waking, Garet, Ivan, Felix, Alex, and Piers--- the team for today's regional qualifying. They had to defeat two teams and they would move on to the international tournament later. They only had to defeat two teams, and that sounded easy enough, and most of them couldn't wait to take the court and show Vale their skills. It would be easy, the only thing that had changed since yesterday were their colors. Now instead of green and brown, they changed to brown and cyan, (to those who don't know, a sky blue color). Isaac stood and dressed into his dodgeball uniform that the team created during the afternoon. Brown boots with cyan pants with a brown belt, a cyan shirt and brown gauntlets. They also wore black capes in, and then took them off to play. Across the front of every cyan shirt was their team name the Valian Adepts, and their names were on the back. Proud of his uniform, Isaac walked downstairs to eat breakfast.  
  
In other parts of the world, mainly in Xian, Royal Swordsman and his friends were getting up for breakfast. They had changed their name over night, their new name was the Eagle Talon (yeah, like the car). Their colors were the same, black and silver. They had also decided to call each other by their real names rather than their author names. They did not want to be noticed as their names, less they cause trouble during the matches. Royal Swordsman still had a price on his head in some places; he just didn't want assassins after him while he was playing dodgeball. They all met later on in the morning at a large table for breakfast, they had to make a regional qualifying match in that mining town not to far away. They would all travel in uniform: black boots with a silver trim, dark gray pants, a black short-sleeved shirt with a silver trim, and dark gray gauntlets with a silver trim. They all wore short sleeved shirts, as they had agreed, so they could flex their biceps to intimidate the other team. It could hit two birds with one stone, intimidate the other team and draw the hotties (the girls, if you didn't understand). To top off their uniforms, they all wore black English caps, known as English racing hats. Of course, Royal Swordsman's team did not all drive English cars, but you did not need to have an English car to have an English racing hat.  
'Today we face two teams for the regional qualifying match, we practiced last night, following the legendary five D's of dodgeball, please someone recite them,' Royal said.  
'Dodge, duck, dip, dive and dodge,' Zithromax said.  
'Exactly... men, we must be victorious to make it to international tournament, I have my feelings that our favorite people in the world will be there,' Royal said, sarcastically.  
'You mean?' Imperial asked.  
'Yeah, Isaac del Sol made a team in Vale, with a couple of his amigos: Garet, Ivan, Piers, Felix, and Alex.'  
'Damn Felix, he is so gay,' Zithromax,' I mean he wears short shorts over his pants, what does he think he is? Some sort of super hero?'  
'I don't know, why don't you ask him when we meet him,' Royal said,' than throw a dodgeball at his face.' Zithro nodded,  
'I will make note for that.'  
'Men, today is the regional qualifications, are all cars ready for the drive? What is everyone bringing, I know I'm bringing my Ferrari Modena Bernlinetta F1.'  
'Aston Martin V12 Vanquish,' Mercurio spoke.  
'Rolls Royce Phantom,' Mr. Bigg said.  
'Audi Le Mans,' Imperial said.  
'Porsche 911 Turbo,' Zithromax said.  
'Subaru WRX STi,' Top Gear said. Faran remained silent, until everyone stared at him,  
'Uh... my Geo Metro... I will stay back a bit, I guess...'  
'You will? Of course, your Metro won't keep up with us, I hope you can get that thing out of the city, let alone the journey. Good luck, Faran, team manager,' Royal said,' now for breakfast.' He snapped his fingers and the servants started walking in platters full of...  
  
'Crap. I spilt milk on my shirt,' Ivan said, when the others were together at the court. They had arrived at the dodgeball court for the tournament.  
'Come on guys, we can't let the other team see any weakness, wherever they may be, hey, who are we facing anyway?' Pier said.  
'Uh...,' Mia looked in the book they gave them,' Troop 417?'  
'We're facing boy scouts?' Felix asked.  
'Not really...,' Garet said, looking at the door. Isaac turned to see six girl scouts walk in, each one wearing their uniforms and black tinted sunglasses. The referee spoke,  
'Captains, please come forward.' Isaac and the head girl scout walked up and shook hands.  
'You all know the rules, no psynergy until only one member on the other team is remaining. When all players are out, you lose. If you get hit, you're out. Catch a ball and another one of your players comes in. If anyone uses psynergy before there is one person remaining, you are out, and whoever you hit is in.' The Valian Adepts lined up at one side of the room, while Troop 417 lined up on the other.  
'Valian Adepts, ready? Troop 417, ready? Dodgeball!' He did the normal dodgeball motion, right hand forward, thumb facing up, left hand at right angle, fingers touching the other side of the elbow. Both sides ran forward for the six red balls in the middle, waving their arms to perhaps intimidate the others. Ivan was fast enough and he snatched one of them, and Piers got one too, and they moved back to aim. A volley came loose from the girl's side, three balls hitting Garet in the face.  
'Garet, out!' Piers let on loose, and he missed. Ivan threw on, and it barely made it over the middle line. A taller girl picked up Ivan's ball and launched it. Ivan jumped to try and miss it, but since the first was aimed for his head, it hit him in the groin. He fell forward, clutching his privates. Luckily Sheba did not come to watch.  
'Ivan, out!' He crawled out to the bench where Garet was swearing, angry that he was out so early on. A girl launched one at Piers, but he dodged it, he launched one and hit a girl in the stomach, and she keeled over. She held her stomach and asked,  
'How could you hit a girl?'  
'Uh... sorry, I guess. Are you ok?' Four balls came whirling at him, each one hitting one of his limbs, landing him on his face. The girl stood,  
'Tricked you. Hahahaha!' Piers walked slowly to sit down at the bench. There were only two Adepts left, Felix and Isaac, both of them dodging the girl's assaults. But soon, Felix went down, he had turned to get a ball, and he was hit in the butt. He went down, and it was only Isaac remaining, could he use psynergy at this point in time? Why not, he was the only one remaining,  
'Clay Spire!' A rock spike came from the ceiling and landed on Isaac. Some girl scout hit him in the foot, the only thing that was sticking out. The other Adepts helped him up, and they proceeded towards the stage where the award would go to the winner. They had lost. The announcer stood on the stage, and he spoke,  
'It is my honor to give the award for the winner of this regional qualification too...,' a man walked up with a note in this hand, and they whispered about something for a minute,' wait. There has been a problem. In the GSDAGS random drug tests, three players in Troop 417 tested positive for the use of anabolic steroids, and thus have to be disqualified. The winner goes to the Valian Adepts by default.' They looked at each other, oddly and than Isaac spoke,  
'Wasn't there another team?'  
'They were disqualified too. You have won this regional qualification, and are now eligible for the international tournament, do you accept?'  
'Yes. Yes we do,' Isaac said, proudly.  
  
They walked back to the house where they celebrated their victory. Ivan turned on the TV to see if anything was being said about the other qualifying match. They saw the one going on down in the mining town, and put their first glance on the team from Xian. Everyone else called it Xian, while people in Xian called it Imperial City.  
'The Eagle Talon are showing themselves to be a very professional team, they are dominating this miners guild that created a team for the international tournament. Oh... there is only one man remaining on the other side, and you know what that means, right? The Blistering Wind!' They showed a man named Rolf, his arms out, and there were two balls hovering under his arms and three over his arms and head, they formed a circle. They man put his hands forward and five balls hit the opponent one after the other, until he fell down. The reporter went to the man known as Rolf and interviewed him,  
'Rolf, impressive game.'  
'Indeed, I hope that some of the teams we face later on won't be as easy as this one. I want some challenge in this tournament. I hear that the people that saved the world will be in the tournament, and believe me, I can not wait to face them.'  
'Thank you, Rolf, and now a short break from our sponsors...' Isaac shut off the TV.  
'So, the man knows us... we have to train to get better at this sport if we wish to win. But how?'  
'I can do it for you,' an old man showed up with a cane.  
'Ok, crazy old guy, sure.'  
'I may be crazy, but I am not a man, I'm your new coach.' 


	3. Valian Adepts Dodge Things

Golden Sun Dodgeball Association of Golden Sun:  
Chapter Three  
  
It was from that day forward that the Valian Adepts started their training under an older man known as Kraden. They lined up at the local gym one day, and he spoke,  
'The only way to be true dodgeballers is to learn the five D's of dodgeball. Dodge, duck, dip, dive, and dodge. If you can learn these, no amount of balls of earth can hit you.' Ivan raised his hand at once,  
'Queerbag,' Kraden said. Ivan looked confused and looked to his left and right, unsure, if Kraden was speaking about him,  
'Me, or... shouldn't we learn by dodging balls that are thrown at us?'  
'That is what this sack of wrenches is for,' he picked up a sack and poured it onto the desk next to him, 'if you can dodge a wrench, you can dodge a ball.'  
'What?' Ivan said. Kraden grabbed a wrench and hurled it, hitting Ivan in the forehead. He immediately dropped to the floor, holding his head in pain.  
'Any questions?' Kraden spoke, not caring for the person squirming on the floor. The others looked down on Ivan and than at Kraden.  
  
They were driving home from their victory over the miner's guild, it was now time to hit the café, the place where it was at. It's where it used to be at, until someone revoked the license from it and banned all other people from entering. It was open to the city now, that was the only license we could gain for it. However, before they could go to the café and celebrate, they had to finish driving home from the miner's city. Royal Swordsman was at the head of the team, in his black Ferrari 360 Modena Berlinetta F1. F1 meant that it was an automatic, but since it was a 6-speed automatic, it was like a manual but without the clutch. RS was going about 120 miles per hour, with much of the group behind him. Right behind him was Mercurio in his Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. Mercurio was just in front of Imperial Swordsman, who had the fastest car of the group, but Mercurio kept swerving and Imperial was unable to pass. Imperial's car was the Audi Le Mans Concept with a 610 horsepower V10 twin turbo engine. RS's Ferrari had a 400 horsepower V8, while the Vanquish had a 460 horsepower V12 engine.

Behind Imperial was Top Gear and Zithromax with their cars. Top Gear drove a rally blue Subaru WRX STi, which was the cheapest car of the group, but it was still very powerful. It was powered by a 300 horsepower H4, but the thing that kept it in front of others was the fact that it was turbo charged. Zithromax drove a black Porsche 911 Turbo Coupe, which was powered by a turbo charged 415 horsepower hp 6. Behind the two of them was Mr. Bigg, who was driving casually in his Rolls Royce Phantom which was powered by a 453 horsepower V12 engine. Of course, his car was also probably the most expensive in the group, since it was a Rolls Royce.

The final driver in the group was Faran, and he wasn't behind because he couldn't keep up with us, we had bought him a new vehicle after the victory. He now drove a white Hummer H2, but he had stopped to fill it up somewhere. RS glanced in the rear view mirror and saw him down the road. They were approaching another car, and RS signaled the others to drop their speeds. The road between Imperial City and the miner's town was an open plain, and it was very unusual to see other cars around. Perhaps this car was in trouble. RS lowered his speed to 60 miles per hour and got behind the car, which he took a double glance at when he was saw the make and model of it.  
'What's this? Looks to be a Passat, thus Volkswagen, looks like the 1992 model... so... 2.0L 134 Inline 4 engine. Five speed manual most likely, seems like the car is having trouble... I would not want to get into an accident with that car, it hasn't any airbags. But... well I will see if the guy needs some help.' Since cars were very uncommon on this road, Royal switched on his left blinker and started to drive in the left side of the road. When he was alongside of the Passat, he lowered the passenger window and yelled across.  
'Hey! Need some help?'  
'Uh... I suppose,' the other person responded.  
'If you do, I can help. One of my team mates has a truck if you need to be towed.'  
'Oh, that is very generous of you. Let me pull over first, so we can continue this conversation.' I signaled to the other members to pull over, and one by one, they pulled to the side of the road. Faran drove up several minutes later, and pulled to the side of the road. RS got out of his Ferrari and walked over to the Passat, where he shook hands with the driver.  
'This is a very generous offer, I do not usually find people like yourself around here.'  
'Well, this area doesn't normally have many drivers, so where are you headed anyway?'  
'Oh, I was thinking about going to Xian, and than head north from there.'  
'Is that so? Well, lucky day for you, my team is heading to Imperial City. We could give you ride, I suppose.'  
'Thank you, could you honor me with your name?'  
'The name's Royal Swordsman,' he said with a smile. The man remained silent.  
'Something the matter? Oh! The name, yeah, I get some bad rap in the other parts of the world, but here, I'm just plain old Royal, actually, perhaps just plain old Rolf. That is my name of course, Rolf Vealian.'  
'Yeah, nice to meet you, Rolf.'  
'Would you also token me with your name?'  
'Triad Orion.'  
'Is that so? Nice to meet you, so, would you like that ride or not?'  
'Sure...' RS signaled to Faran who hooked the Passat to the back of the Hummer, and Triad got inside the Hummer with Faran. RS walked over to Imperial and spoke,  
'The guy... it was Triad.'  
'So?'  
'I hope Faran doesn't do anything, don't really want to hurt the guy, just doing a nice thing, eh?'  
'Yeah, I would have done the same. Let them go ahead, we shall catch up to them.' RS signaled to Faran to start up, and he took off. Inside the Hummer, Faran spoke with Triad.  
'So... you're Triad Orion... I was never in any of your stories.'  
'Faran, step-father of Sheba, from Lalivero?'  
'Yeah, that's me.'  
'So, what do you think of Ivan dating your daughter?'  
'Ivan dates my daughter!?'  
'What? Its called wind-shipping, do you know anything about that?'  
'Wind-shipping!? What the bloody hell does that mean?'  
'I don't know, just some funny term some of my teamsters thought up.' Triad looked at Faran who was now muttering to himself.  
'Ivan... date Sheba. Wind-shipping? Disobey Royal or not? Throw man out of car, or keep him. Royal happy or not? Err... screw Royal this time.'  
'What?' Suddenly, the passat dropped from the back of the Hummer, and sparks sprayed everywhere as the rear bumper hit the pavement. Away in the back, RS noticed the passat drop off the back of the Hummer, and he quickly spoke to the others,  
'Watch out!' Top Gear, with his all wheel drive went off road immediately. Imperial shot forward with his twin turbo and fired past both the passat and the Hummer. Zithromax barely missed the spinning passat. Mercurio and Mr. Bigg dodged the passat as it spun to a stop behind them. Royal closed in alongside of the Hummer and lowered his window, 'What are you doing, you maniac?' Faran stopped, and threw Tirad out of the vehicle, and floored it. RS stopped, and walked over to Tirad, who was getting to his feet.  
'Hey, man, I am really sorry about that, I did not think---' Triad was on his feet and he pushed RS out of the way,  
'Don't think I'm going to believe that. You told you to do that! I knew it, you creep. You are Royal Swordsman, the warlord, the hater of Golden Sun. A turncoat. How can you be trusted?'  
'Fine, you know what? I tried to help you, but it seems I can't help others. Someone has to mess it up, so you know what?'  
'What?'  
'Screw you.' He jumped into his Ferrari and left, catching up with the others.  
  
Back in Vale, the team was training even harder, Kraden had a new idea about dodging balls.  
'If you can dodge traffic, you can dodge a ball.'

They stood on the sidewalk of one of the main roads outside of Vale. Countless cars drove down the road in either direction, and there was an island in the middle. The team was half way through the drill, on the other side of the road, Kraden was waiting with Isaac, Mia, and Garet. Isaac had no trouble, while Garet did. He was hit by a car and slid over the top of it, and where he landed, he saw a truck coming and he turned to face it. He tried some psynergy on it, but you know how trucks are these days. They have a psynergy shield to use against those animals that can also use psynergy, and perhaps may try before they are hit. The psynergy deflected off of the truck and Garet was hit. Luckily this was right next to the sidewalk, and why he didn't just get off the road before he attacked the truck, only Garet knows.

Piers was next, he made his way through much of the road, but than his hair got messed up, and while he trying to fix it, he got hit head on by a car. He crawled the rest of the way. Ivan was going strong much of the way, since he was so fast--- but he had some trouble. A mad man in a white Hummer H2 crossed five lanes to hit him on the sidewalk. It was believed that Ivan's wife, Sheba was the driver of that vehicle. Ivan did not know that though. Felix made it fine, he and his too small and short for him tunic. (Tunics are supposed to end at the knees, not above it). Alex warped across, saying that this situation was not worth the effort. Kraden threw two wrenches at him, one that missed, and the other that traveled through a car to hit him. He was later run over.  
  
At the end of the hard, painful day, they rested. The tournament was not that far away and they had not learned much.  
  
Note: a revised feature, Royal Swordsman's team has been renamed, instead the Eagle Talon, they are now known as the RS 6. Kinda like the car, the Audi RS 6. Note: The Audi RS 6 is a 2003 car, but the Audi RS 6 Avant is still out in Europe. Note: Avant means wagon, or something like it.


	4. Rough Memories

Golden Sun Dodgeball Association of Golden Sun  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
It was a sunny afternoon, and Isaac and Co were sitting on his patio in his backyard, talking and nursing their wounds. It had been a long time that they had trained, and now they seemed to be really getting the hang on the game. That was good, since the national tournament was only a week and a half away. Isaac sat next to Mia and sipped his pink lemonade,  
'Attention,' he said, standing up,' I had a question for everyone and I wanted to know everyone's response about it. All right, the question is whether or not we should leave early for the tournament next week in Tolbi?' Ivan looked uneasy at first and than spoke,  
'I believe it would be a good idea to got to Tolbi early, better get used to the surroundings.'  
'Interesting comment,' Isaac said.  
'I believe we should go there and get some more practice in there, since that is where the tournament will happen, not here,' Piers said.  
'I agree with him,' Alex said.  
'So, is it an agreement? Say we leave two days from now. I believe we can get extra low rates because that is the day many of the other teams are leaving,' Isaac said. The team nodded and walked off to their houses to get packed. Isaac and Mia went upstairs and pulled out their luggage and started to pack. Both of them packed their game uniform and their training uniforms, and packed other clothes needed for more casual times. After he was packed, Isaac rested down on the bed and Mia sat next to him, he sighed.  
'What is the matter, Isaac?'  
'I hope...,' he paused,' I hope the rumors aren't true.'  
'What rumors?'  
'The rumors of that team out of Xian... the team made of former IRC members.'  
'The IRC? No, impossible, how could they still be living?' Mia questioned.  
'I am unsure, a friend of mine had an encounter with them on his way to Kalay, since he had to pass through Xian. While passing through Xian, they picked him up all nice and all, and than threw him out of the car and nearly ran him over. I saw heard that he was almost shot, and ran over, since they turned around and nearly destroyed his vehicle. Said it wasn't there fault, and all. Horrible people; those men from Xian, once was so beautiful, now it's a dirty, sickening city. 'Member the old days, Mia, when we were on our honeymoon?' He remembers the twilight walks through the deserted streets of Xian, the moonlight glistening against the water from the falls.  
'Ah... so romantic were those evenings...,' Mia said. Isaac stood up slowly and walked out of the room, Mia jumps up and follows him, and he slowly starts to cry.  
'What is the matter, Isaac?'  
'The next day... they started to build the new city, and the martial arts people tried to stop them, the Master, Fiezhi, and that little fat boy. And that man... who wielded the blade of blue fire. And he had friends, some of whom also wielded those blades of fire. The Master fought them, but he died trying. Fiezhi rallied the members of the Dojo against the invaders, but they took heavy losses. Darn that fat boy! He didn't do anything! Finally, Fiezhi and the fat boy escaped for the mining town, and later escaped to some other place. I remember we gave them a ride into the north, and they got off in Vault, said they had to visit a wind adept in town. Don't remember much else.' Isaac knelt down in the hallway, face in his hands, crying softly; while Mia tried to comfort him. He had rough memories about Xian.  
  
Down in Xian, or rather we should say Imperial City, RS and his crew were at his café, celebrating their victory. The café was quite empty today, and they knocked at the door and than opened it and walked into a small lobby. There were several coat hooks, and after hanging up their coats, they entered the lovely café. There were scattered people sitting at a table or two, and a small fire was flickering in the hearth. A waiter walked over to his small podium that held the reservations and checked their names,  
'Rolf van Vealian,' RS said.  
'Wes van Vealian,' Imperial Swordsman said.  
'Fuer Michael Montego,' Zithromax said.  
'Reamus Bigg,' Mr. Bigg said.  
'Fulredy Merkur,' Mercurio said.  
'Petir Owtotey,' Top Gear said. Rolf paused,  
'That isn't your real name, is it?'  
'No...,' Petir said.  
'And there you have it, Sir Lawrence, Imperial City's RS6, the team that is going to challenge the dodgeball teams of the world in Tolbi next week. We came for a little celebration party for our victory in the mining city. How's business today, my man?'  
'It is well, Rolf, but... there were some visitors who weren't the regulars. They claimed they were from "Xian", and they said they were the dodgeball team representing "Xian".' Rolf narrowed his eyes,  
'Is that so? Are they here now?'  
'Yes. They are over there,' Lawrence pointed to a table in the corner where seven men sat. From the back, some of them looked pretty strong by the size of their shoulder muscles.  
'Is that so? Well, come on men, we'll show them the real team from Imperial City, not this rubbish about "Xian".' Wes turned to Lawrence,  
'What did they say they were called?'  
'They spoke of themselves as Fiezhi's Myrmidons.'  
'Is that so... well, we are mercenaries, and we won't take anything from those myrmidons.' The group started to walk over to the corner table. They heard their conversation,  
'Well, some group just showed up, perhaps they are that group of weaklings from "Imperial City". Led by a man named Royal Swordsman, a man who was known for his network of agents. Probably a weakling, since he hid behind his agents.'  
'I would love to fight that group, we'll probably beat them badly. They rely on weapons and those accursed "blades of fire" that Madom Fiezhi spoke of. We'll get her revenge.' Rolf stopped in front of their table,  
'So... you are Fiezhi's Myrmidons?'  
'Yeah, that would be us. What do you want?'  
'Where are you from?'  
'Xian.'  
'Really? I'll have to ask you to leave, this café is for residents only. Residents of Imperial City, Xian is no longer a city in this world.' The Myrmidons stood and looked at the team. Rolf and Wes were in the forefront and the two of them looked like heroes from some medieval story. Strong and brave, men who were dedicated to fighting for the people, and they did fight for the people, the people of Imperial City. Reamus Bigg, on the other hand, didn't really look as though he was ready to fight anyone. He was a scholar of sorts, along with Fulredy Merkur. Both of them had been friends for a while, and it was rumored that Reamus was the one who showed Rolf the world of Golden Sun. Both of them were scholars, knowledge was a good friend. It was actually a good friend to all of them. Rolf and Wes were both strong, since they were in sports that required good strength and flexibility; strength not just in your arms, but in your whole body. But don't get them wrong, just because they were strong didn't mean they weren't smart, oh, they were very smart, both of them.

Top Gear was also a very strong character, since for pretty much his entire career since arriving at Golden Sun, he was a bounty hunter, an assassin. He was independent for a while, until he met Rolf one day and decided to help him as well. Rolf was one of favorite clients, and a time ago, he fought alongside of Rolf in Tolbi.

Now the final character of the team, Fuer Michael Montego, was somewhat of a fighting character. He was the high class one of the group, but he could fight. Montego enjoyed walking the streets of Imperial City during the twilight times of dusk, but he has been jumped twice. It doesn't stop him from walking the streets, since he enjoys it. He always has a weapon on him when he walks, and it is rumored that he has several sword items (sword cane, sword umbrella, etc.) With those, he is peerless, and his prowess with a sword cane is legendary. It is also rumored that he is a descendant of Jacob Lancast (anyone remember him?) Jacob Lancast was a very powerful figure, and in the early days before the second game, he was the first person to claim Alchemy. After a while, he gave it to Royal Swordsman, who was a personal friend of his. Well, back to the story.

Fiezhi's Myrmidons cracked their knuckles and some of them pulled out knives. Their leader spoke again,  
'Why would we have to leave? I paid, and for a dump like this, you should just ask for the pay and accept everyone, as long as they could pay.' Wes stepped forward,  
'A dump? You want to know what place was a dump? Xian was.'  
'That's it. I've had enough of you and your team.' He took a bottle from the table, and without a warning hit Wes across the face with it. Rolf immediately went forward, and gave the leader a nice fist right in the stomach. It started. Another member of Fiezhi's team took a chair and threw it at Reamus, who ducked, and the chair hit another table, taking all the food off it. That table stood, it was only two people, two IRPs (anyone remember them?) They stood and walked over to Reamus and asked,  
'Who the bloody threw that chair?'  
'He did,' Reamus said, pointing to the man. The IRP, Captain Cal West, and he brought out his gun and fired.

Everyone stopped, Rolf and their leader were in a fist fight, and both of them seemed bruised, there was blood on Rolf's shirt, and the leader had a black eye. Wes and another man were not far from them, they too were in a rather aggressive fight. Montego had his sword out, he had an umbrella this time, and the member from the enemy side had dual knives. Top Gear was taking on two men at a time, but they stopped when they heard the gun shot. Top Gear, an assassin, quickly punched on guy in the face with his gauntleted hand. The guy keeled over, since he seemed to be winded. The sole other member of the team was about to fight Fulredy, who seemed to have a katana. He apparently pulled it out of his jacket, but no one saw it appear. Everyone looked to the IRP who spoke,  
'Whoever threw that chair better run, because I will bloody kill you! That was a great dinner and you ruined it!' He jumped and tackled the man, one of the myrmidons tried to stop him, but the other IRP shot the man in the leg. Fulredy disappeared, and when he reappeared, his katana was threw the man he was fighting. One could see the sword on the other side.  
'Fiezhi... I failed you. At least death is better than failure...' Reamus was about to be attacked by some guy, but he pointed behind him, since Top Gear was about to kill him, but the man didn't look, and Reamus kicked him in the crotch, since he seemed to be his only defense. Reamus, as we said, wasn't much of a fighter. The man feel his knees, and a blaster shot, from Top Gear's custom pistols, hit the man in the back of the neck, ending his pitiful life. Top Gear turned, and than hit some guy with the handle of his pistol.

Rolf was taking hits from the leader, and the leader pulled a knife, and he seemed ready to knife Rolf, when Rolf backed up and sent a booted foot at the leader's wrist. The knife fell, and Rolf sent another kick and hit the leader in the chin. He fell backwards and the man Wes was fighting glanced over, just as Wes took his legs out from underneath him. The one myrmidon who was shot in the leg, stabbed the first IRP in the back. Without warning from both of them, Montego and Fulredy both disappeared and reappeared, blades going through the myrmidon.

The leader had enough, and he took a napkin and waved it around. Everyone stopped,  
'Enough, my team, now three are dead. We'll leave, you win! I'll get my revenge in dodgeball, in Tolbi. You, you are Rolf from the RS 6? I am Maxime of Tolbi, and I will show you how its done in Tolbi. The real game of dodgeball.'  
'Is that so?'


	5. Some like it fast, and others

Golden Sun Dodgeball Association of Golden Sun  
  
Chapter Five  
  
It was the beginning of a clear day in Vale, and Isaac was putting his and Mia's bags in the back of his Eurovan, since they were going to start their drive down to Tolbi that morning. The whole gang was coming along, as many as they could fit in the van. Garet and Jenna walked over to the van, and Garet put their bags into the trunk. Ivan came over shortly afterward, and Isaac looked at him in a strange manner,  
  
'One bag? Where is Sheba?'  
  
'Sheba? I am unsure, I think she left to see her father. He is down in Lalivero, I believe. That is where I first met Sheba, but perhaps he moved. I don't really know.'  
  
'All right, I was only asking. I believe Piers and Alex will be here shortly, and Jenna where is your brother?'  
  
Jenna shrugged,  
  
'I think he is driving by himself, he bought himself a new car recently.'  
  
Garet looked to Jenna,  
  
'He's going in the Neon? Cool, I'm going with him, blasting some 50 cent from the sound system!'  
  
'Calm yourself, Garet,' Piers said, as he walked over, carrying his bag over his shoulder.  
  
'Why should I? Felix is going to driving mad fast, and with the system blasting, its gonna be great!'  
  
Piers shrugged, he wasn't too interested about cars and sound systems, he was going to sleep. Alex appeared next to Piers, and Piers, dropped his bag and it landed on his foot.  
  
'Darn it, Alex,' he said, hopping with pain,' why do you have to do that every time?'  
  
'Because... I'm lazy.'  
  
'I'll make you pay for that one,' Piers said, who stopped hopping, and took from his pocket a pair of bronze knuckles.  
  
Isaac ran between them,  
  
'Peace, friends, we are a team; the Valian Adepts! And we are going to win that prize of 1 billion coins!'  
  
'Uh, Isaac,' Felix said, pulling up in his black Dodge Neon SRT-4,' the cash prize is one trillion. Garet read it wrong.'  
  
'Well, the more the merrier,' Isaac said.  
  
Garet was starring at Felix's shining new car,  
  
'Can I go with you, Felix?'  
  
'I suppose. You want to?'  
  
'Sure!'  
  
Isaac got into his Eurovan and as soon as everyone got inside, the rear tires squealed and he was gone, black tires treads where he was.  
  
'Burnout? I can do that too,' Felix said to Garet, as the back tires spun and he ripped out of Vale.  
  
Felix shifted like a pro as they got to a casual driving speed of 120 miles per hour, and past Isaac hunkering Eurovan, which was staggering at 70 miles per hour. Isaac honked as Felix tore past them, ready for the lights and shows of Tolbi.

'Why are you driving that?' Wes asked Top Gear, who sat inside of his silver Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren inside the IRN parking garage.  
'Because, I felt like it. Why do you ask?''I don't know; you usually drive the STi.''Yeah, I know. Rolf told me that all the cars have to be above a certain price range. The STi is only like thirty something. The McLaren is thirty five hundred thousand something, so I choose that today. Do you have the Le Mans?''Yeah. I think Rolf's taking the RS6, or maybe it's the Murcielago, I don't really know.'  
  
'Rolf learned standard?'  
  
'No, the new Murcielago can come in automatic. Cool, eh?'  
  
'I suppose, I know manual because I lived in England for a while, so I needed to know manual to drive something good.'  
  
Fuer Michael Montego walked over,  
  
'Hey Wes, Top Gear.''Hey, Montego, how's it going?' Wes asked.'Fine, guess what I'm driving today?''What?''Porsche Carrera GT.''What?!' Top Gear shouted, 'how did you ever get one of them?''Don't question the wealthy class, Top Gear, I have my ways.'Rolf appeared and with him was Reamus and Fulredy. Everyone stopped talking and turned to Rolf, whom they expected to give them some news about the current situation.  
  
'Guys,' Rolf began,' we have to appear there in style, so I wanted to ask what everyone was driving there? Wes, you are bringing the Le Mans Quattro, correct?'  
  
Wes nodded.  
  
'Good, and Top Gear, I see you have the SLR McLaren, a fine choice. You probably have the most powerful car here with your 5.5L supercharged V8, producing 617 horsepower. Reamus here, is bringing his Bentley Continental GT: 552 horsepower, turbocharged W12. Meaning it has 12 cylinders in the space that normally can hold 8 cylinders. Pretty amazing car, and very luxurious. Fulredy of course, brought his Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. He doesn't really drive anything else. Montego is driving his newest purchase, a Porsche Carrera GT, and we all know the stats on that beast. 5.7L 605 horsepower V10, producing a top speed of 205 miles per hour. I am driving my personal Audi RS6 to lead this team to Tolbi.'  
  
'What about Faran,' Top Gear asked, 'The Hummer?'  
  
'No...,' Faran said, as he drove up in his vehicle.  
  
Rolf looked closely, as everyone did.  
  
'Is that a Lotus?' Rolf asked.  
  
'Espirit.'  
  
Wes chuckled slightly,  
  
'Espirit?'  
  
'Don't laugh,' Rolf said,' the Lotus Espirit has the status of a super car, it reached the speed of 178 in 1997. Both of our cars are usually electronically governed not to go over 155 miles per hour, so he could actually go faster than us. It is also powered by a 3.5L 350 horsepower twin turbocharged V8. See, turbos help a lot.'  
  
'Whoa... whoa, I didn't know that much, Rolf,' Wes put his hands up.  
  
'Hey guys, let's go,' Top Gear said.'You wanna go?' Wes asked.'I wanna go,' Rolf said.'You wanna go? 'Cause I wanna go,' Faran said.'You wanna go,' Reamus said,' because I too wanna go.''Shut up,' Fuer Michael said.  
  
He was already in his Porsche and with the engine going, he sped out into the deserted streets.  
  
'Hey, wait! Let's go, Wes,' Rolf said. He was in his RS6, while Wes got inside his Le Mans Quattro. They too sped off into the deserted streets.  
  
One by one, the Espirit rocketed out of the parking garage, followed by the Vanquish and the Continental GT. Top Gear sat in his Benz silently,  
  
'I'll give them a head start.'  
  
Top Gear floored it, and the wheels squealed a second before the car blasted our of the garage, the superchargers setting off early on, boasting him even faster down the roads to Tolbi.  
  
Several days later... Isaac was casually driving, they were making it closer to Tolbi every day. He looked in his rear view mirror when he saw a silvery blur. It was approaching extremely fast, and he also heard a siren, this man was being pursued by the police.  
  
'Darned speeders,' Isaac grumbled as he pulled over.  
  
It was good he did, since as soon as he pulled over, the Benz shot past him, followed closely by a Porsche, and than the Le Mans. After him was the RS6 which was neck and neck with the Continental and the Espirit. At the end of the line was the Vanquish, and several speeds lower was the police cars. Masses of police cars were following them, but none seemed to be able to keep up.  
  
'Great...,' Isaac said,' wonder what their up to?'  
  
Felix was not too far ahead of Isaac, and he and Garet were rapping to 50 cent in their car, when their car was nearly run off the road as the Benz rocketed past. The Porsche and Benz could not be caught by Wes, as his Audi could not reach the speeds that those two cars could. He had to settle for third when they reached Tolbi, as long as Rolf, Reamus and Faran didn't cat up with him. Fulredy was just buying time, Wes could feel it.  
  
'What the bloody hell!' Felix yelled as the cars sped past him, appearing only as a blur.  
  
If all the teams were appearing like this, this tournament would be something else, Felix thought. I need that money so I can buy a formula one car and beat those rich punks... 


End file.
